Her Savior
by iLoveArminArlert
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was abused. She had enough. Now it was time to leave the Heartfilia Mansion, and never go back.
1. Chapter 1

It was twelve o' clock, and Lucy was hurriedly packing her bags. She was leaving the Heartfilia mansion. She was escaping her past. But most of all, she was running away from the one thing she hated most: Jude Heartfilia, her father. Jude was her father, but it didn't seem like it very much. When she was small, yes. She, her mother, and her father had so much fun together. They were very happy people. They had the biggest company in Fiore. And they had the most money out of everyone there, well, except for the king and probably the magic council. But then, her mom was diagnosed with skin cancer. Eventually she died. And after that, her father became engrossed in his work. He hardly ever spoke to Lucy, unless it was about an arranged marriage. She'd always refused, though, and each time she did, Jude became more angry. It wasn't until just yesterday, her seventeenth birthday, that he'd crossed the line.

*FLASHBACK*

"Lucy, come here," Jude said, rather impatiently, "Today you will go on a date with a young man about your age. He's a nice fellow, I'm sure you two will get along."

"Dad, please! I do NOT want to date, let alone MARRY, a man I don't know!" Lucy pleaded. She feared being with a man she didn't know.

"You will go, OR ELSE!" He fumed, starting to get ticked off.

"Please, Father, please! I don't want to!" Gathering up more courage she said firmly, "I refuse to."

Now Jude was as red as a tomato with anger. "I have had enough of this!" Yelling, he slapped her.

"I don't care! I will not do this!"

"YOU DARE DEFY ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!" With that, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing her to let out a screech. Then he slammed her against the wall violently. "Get out." His tone was now calm, but he was shaking.

Lucy, crying, ran as fast as she could to her room.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy whisper-yelled, while a pink haired maid appeared in a poof.

"You summoned me, princess?" She asked. "Is it time for punishment?"

"No, no!" Lucy sighed. "I just need you to help me pack."

"Leave it to me, Princess!"

Lucy facepalmed at her spirit's nickname for her. When Lucy was a small girl, she always imagined herself as a princess. She even asked Virgo to call her princess.

"All done!" Virgo smiled happily. "Punishment time...?"

"NO!" Lucy sweat-dropped. "You can go back, now!" And then Virgo was gone. Lucy grabbed her suitcase and began to creep her way to the front door of the Heartfilia mansion.

Lucy walked and walked. All the way to Magnolia, one of the many cities in Fiore. But what made this one special is that it held the most powerful - and destructive - wizardry guild in Fiore. Lucy didn't know this, however.

Lucy had taken a few naps along the way, but she was still extremely tired. It was dark, and raining. Lucy was soaked. She stumbled and tripped down the sidewalk, before finally falling onto her knees from exhaustion. She was just about to cry when-

''Well, well, look what we've got here..." She heard a man's voice. "What is a cute girl like you doin' out here at night?"

"Yeah, come hang with us. We'll show ya a good time." Said another.

"Hehehe..." Another.

"P-please, leave me alone..." She pleaded. She turned around to see three men, very tall and muscular, peering down in her with unnerving glints in their eyes.

"Why should we do that?" One of them reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet. "

"L-let me go!" She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No way.." Her other arm was captured.

"HEELP!" She screeched out, struggling harder.

A voice, in the distance, yelled, "YOU LET GO OF HER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is my newest story, like I didn't mention before. My other story was just failing. I dont really know if I will continue it. Anyway, hope this one will be better. Thanks for reading.**

Lucy glanced at the direction of the voice. It was a man, but it was hard to see what he looked like because it was so dark. It started walking toward her and the group.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The man's grip on her left arm tightened, causing her to scream in pain. She still had bruises from what her dad did to her.

"Oh, you're gonna wish you didn't ask that." The man that Lucy presumed to be her savior said. He took a few steps closer before shouting the words, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" His fist, engulfed in flames, punched the man who had hurt her arm straight in the face. He let go of her, and the other man did the same. The third man was sneaking up behind the one whose fist was on fire. It illuminated it's surroundings, and now she could see her savior's appearance. His hair was rosy pink, and spiked up in different directions. He had slightly slanted eyes, with onyx orbs that were filled with fury and anger. She could also see that he was wearing a white scarf that had a scaly texture. But that was all she could see.

"B-behind you!" Lucy yelled. She needed to think of a name for him. She could call him... pinky. That was appropriate, right? Yep. Pinky turned around and was almost stabbed by the man, but effortlessly dodged his attack.

"Fire Dragon ROAAAR!" Pinky yelled, and fire shot out of his mouth and at the guy. He stumbled back and collapsed. Now all three men were down.

Pinky turned around and smiled widely at Lucy, who was taken aback by this. He had.. fangs? No way! But his canines were so long...

"Thanks..." She suddenly got very dizzy and collapsed.

Lucy awoke in a white room. She looked up and saw Pinky smiling widely at her, and she could help but smile back. She could see that he looked to be about the same age as her.

"Are you feelin' alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm great actually."

"Thats good..." He trailed off as his gaze lowered to her left arm. "Can I... see it?"

"Oh, uhh.. sure!" She held up her arm, which was covered in bruises.

His eyes immediately became concerned. "I'll kill him.."

"No! It's not his fault. He didn't do this..."

"Then who?"

"It... it was.. my fa-father."

"That JERK! Tell me where he is! He'll be sorry!" Pinky was infuriated. But why did he care so much about her?

"Don't worry about it. Anyway... where are we?"

"Oh, we're in the guild infirmary."

"What guild?"

"Oh, you don't know? It's Fairy Tail!"

"Really?! You mean the strongest guild in Fiore?! Are you a member?"

"Yep, the strongest guild!" He seemed to take pride in that. "And I'm a member!"

She was about to ask his name when a black-haired boy with shaggy hair ran in. He looked to be the same age as Pinky, and for some reason, he was only in his boxers. For this reason, his name was now perv.

"How's that girl?" Perv asked.

"She's fine. Jeez, can't ya see that, Ice Princess?" Pinky insulted.

"What'd you call me, Flame Brain!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"YOU WANNA GO? BRING IT ON, DRAGON BREATH!"

"YOU PERVERTED POPSICLE! FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Suddenly, blades of fire shot out at Perv.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" A shield made of ice blocked Pinky's attack.

Pinky was about to attack when Lucy said, ''Pinky! Perv! Cut it out!"

"...Pinky?" Pinky asked.

"...Perv...?" Perv asked, with the same confused look as Pinky.

Lucy just sat there, holding her hand over her mouth. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. She hadn't meant to say that aloud! " S-sorry.." Lucy stammered nervously. "I just didn't know you're names, and so..."

"It's fine!" Pinky flashed his fangs at her in a grin, "To be honest, I thought you're name was Luigi."

Lucy mentally laughed at how close that was to her name.

"...Perv...?" Perv asked.

Rolling her eyes at Perv, she said, "I'm Lucy. And you are?"

"Natsu!" Said the pink haired boy. "And, uh, this is Gray." He gestured to the half naked one. "He has a habit of taking off his clothes."

"Hahahaha!" Lucy laughed at this. "Oh, yeah! Umm, can I go look at the guild?''

"Sure!" Natsu said excitedly. Walking out of the room, Lucy looked back at Pe-Gray. He was still repeating '...Perv...?'

The first thing that Lucy did when she walked into the guild hall was bounce over to Mirajane Strauss, the most famous and beautiful model in Sorcerer Weekly, the famous wizard magazine!

"WOW! It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy said excitedly.

"That's me!" Mirajane said cheerfully. Mirajane had big, bright blue eyes, and long, white hair. She had bangs, but they were tied up in the front, exposing her forehead. She wore a long, red dress.

"I cannot believe i'm talking to you!" Lucy said excitedly. "I had no idea that Fairy Tail was in Magnolia! Actually, I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!"

"Oh, really? What type of magic do you use?"

"I'm actually a celestial spirit mage!"

"That's amazing! We don't currently have any Celestial Spirit mages in the guild!" Then, Mira's eyes lit up. "How would you feel if I asked the master if you could join?"

"YOU WOULD DO THAT? FOR ME?!" Lucy practically screamed.

Mira only nodded and walked back into Master Makarov's office.

"So, how are things goin', Luce?" Natsu asked, walking up to her.

"Luce?" She asked, amused at her new nickname.

"Uhh, yeah! I thought it suited you!" He said, grinning.

"Th-thanks! Umm, guess what?" She asked him, excitedly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna try and join Fairy Tail!"

Before he could respond, Mira called from down the hall. "Lucy, over here!"

Lucy wandered over to Mira, who was holding a stamper-thing."What's that?"

"You'll see! Alright, name the first color that comes to mind."

"...Pink." Why had Lucy said pink? It was the first color that came to mind, but...

"Al

right! Where would you like you're guild mark?"

"Ahh, right here." Lucy exclaimed, holding out her right hand. Mira carefully placed a stamp on it, on that would only be taken away with magic.

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy said, running down the hall. "I can't wait to show Natsu!"

As Lucy looked around, she spotted Natsu and Gray fighting.

"DRAGON BREATH!"

"STRIPPER BOY!" Natsu punched Gray in the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground. As Natsu was turning away to brag that he won, Gray grabbed his ankle, making him fall on his face.

Natsu groaned loudly. "Uggh, that HURT!"

Gray stood up, ignoring him. He walked over to Lucy, while Natsu followed behind him.

"Sup, Lucy?" Gray asked, and Natsu grabbed a fistful of his black hair, and threw him on the ground. Then, Natsu kicked him over to where a blue haired woman was standing.

"Hi, Natsu! Guess what, I got my guild mark, see?" She showed him.

Natsu, who had taken a seat, didn't look at her. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the wooden table. "That's great, Loony."

"Okay, ONE, My name is LUCY! And TWO, why are you all depressed?!"

"Because I lost a fight earlier to Icicle Idiot," He mumbled.

Lucy, feeling a bit sorry for him, grinned and said, "Can't you just win another time?"

"I guess." He said, smiling at her.

"Hey, Natsu, come help me pick out an apartment!"

"Alright!"

They left the building. As they searched around for an apartment, they realized that the were all TAKEN. There weren't even any rooms in Fairy Hills, the girl's dorm!

"That sucks, Luce."

"Yeah..." She said softly. The ground looked very interesting, so she continued to stare at it.

"Ya know, there's room in my house, if you wanna stay with me." He offered.

"W-what!?" She stuttered. "B-but, I- you, we can't, I mean..."

A confused look formed on his face as he asked, "We can't what?"

'Wow, this guy is dense,' Lucy thought before saying, "Well, I guess that maybe I could stay there until, you know, I find a place."

Nodding happily, Natsu said, "Yep! It's this way! I can't wait for you to meet Happy!"

Lucy wondered who Happy was.

She was going to live with a boy...

Well, this was going to be.. something.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived in front of Natsu's house, Lucy stopped for a moment to take in what it looked like. It was surrounded by trees, as they were in the forest. It was a stone cottage, small, but cute. In front was a sign that read, in red writing, "Natsu and Happy".

'Cute,' Lucy thought as she walked inside. It was not at all like she'd thought it would be. It was actually clean! By the looks (and actions) of Natsu, one would assume that his house would be a mess.

"Wow," Lucy awed as she glanced around, "It's actually clean."

Natsu seemed to take offense. "Hey! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Let's just say that you don't seem like a clean person."

"That's meaann, Lucyyy!" He looked away, pouting.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his boyish attitude.

"Heyy, why're you laughin' at me?"

"Because you're so cu- ahh, you're funny." She almost called him CUTE! Of course she thought he was, but she didn't dare say that out loud! That was a close one.

"Funny?" He tilted his head, confused.

"Never mind," She exclaimed, "Now where is this Happy that you want me to meet?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu grinned excitedly. I'll go get him!" Natsu walked off before coming back with a blue cat walking next to him.

"Hi!" Happy greeted. "You must be Natsu's giiiiirlfriiiiend!"

"N-no way!" Lucy rushed, waving her hands in front of herself.

"You're not?" Natsu asked sadly, making puppy eyes. "But you're a girl, and you are my friend," Suddenly, he looked at her suspiciously, "You _are_ a _girl,_ right?"

"O-of course I'm a girl!" Lucy yelled. "It's just that that's not what girlfriend means."

"W-what does it mean?" Natsu questioned.

"W-well, I guess it means that it's a girl that you love more than any other girls," she explained, "And you do things like, uh, hug them, and k-kiss them.."

Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Like a mate? For a dragon I mean."

"Well, sort of. A mate is more like a wife. When you have a girlfriend, you might break up, or you could get married and then she'd be you're wife."

"Oh. Oh! Well I know what a wife is. So a girlfriend is what you have before you have a wife?" He asked, making Lucy nod.

"Uh, oh.." He said, realization hitting him like a slap on the face. So Happy meant that. Natsu's face turned slightly pink before he said, "Y-yeah, Happy, I just met her yesterday... Anyway, this is Lucy!"

Happy just sighed and said, "Hi Lucy!Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and catch a fish for Charle."

"So, you need anything Luffy?" (A/N: Hehehe for those who have watched One Peice...)

"Oh, well," Lucy started. "Can I take a shower?" That was kind of embarrassing to ask.

"Sure! Bathroom's over there." He pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks! Alright, I'll be back in twenty." With that, she hopped (not literally) down the hall.

Lucy stepped into the bathroom. It was simple, with a toilet, a sink.. and a bathtub. Turning the faucet to hot, Lucy stripped while the tub filled. She stepped in, allowing the water to clean her dirtied skin.

Once she was done cleaning herself, she suddenly realized what she forgot: clothes from her suitcase. Great.

Wrapping the towel around her dripping body, she prepared to step out, dreading it. The towel barely covered a decent amount of cleavage, and went down to her mid-thigh. GREAT.

'Well," She thought, 'Here we go!'

Stepping out, she ventured down the hallway, until she came to her suitcase. Natsu was in the room , acting normal. OH! She must've forgotten that he is the most dense guy on the planet. He probably doesn't know the difference between genders. That explains it. He was just looking at her, as if she was wearing sweatpants and a jacket. Still, though, Lucy felt self-consious.

"W-will you stop staring at me?" She asked, heat rising to her face. It was probably VERY RED.

"Why, what's wrong with lookin at ya?" He asked.

"B-because you just shouldn't!" She spat, flustered. Her face was probably a tomato now.

Ignoring what she said, Natsu asked, "Why is you're face so red? Are you sick?" He walked over to where she was standing, put his hands on her shoulders, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hmmm. You're face is really hot. You must be sick..."

Lucy couldn't take this anymore. She pushed him away, still blushing furiously. But, she had to use her hands to push him, and, unfortunately, her towel slipped right off, hitting the floor.

But did Natsu act like anything was wrong? NOPE! He just laughed and said, "I think you dropped somethin'.

" _No_ ," She said sarcastically before picking up her towel. She wrapped it around herself with a cherry-red face. Then she opened her suitcase and pulled out some clothes before running back into the bathroom. She threw her clothes on as fast as she could before running out and plopping on the couch.

"Wow," Natsu awed, "That was fast."

"Shut yer trap." Lucy breathed. "Do you have a T.V. lacrima?"

"Uh, yeah. Any movies you feel like watchin'?"

"Hmmm," Lucy hummed, tapping her index finger to her chin in thought. "I want to watch... I don't know! Do you have any suggestions?"

"I wanna watch 'How To Train Your Dragon'."

Lucy laughed. He was such a child. Not that she minded, though. "Sure."

After the movie, Natsu had gotten hungry.

"I could make some food," Lucy said, walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find chicken. Chicken. And more chicken. Why did he have all this chicken? "Hey, Natsu?" She called, earning a quick, 'Yeah?' She closed the fridge and walked over to him. "What do you like on you're chicken?"

"Easy. Fire sauce!" He said excitedly, flashing his pointed canines. Lucy grinned before walking back into the kitchen.

She made two types of chicken. Chicken with fire sauce, and chicken with honey. She brought the plates into the room where Natsu was. What she saw left her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Luce, what's this?" Natsu asked, confused. He was crouching in front of Lucy's suitcase, looking through it. He was holding up a pair of Lucy's small lacy purple panties.

"LUCY KICK!" She kicked him with all her strength. And he flew.

* * *

When Natsu finally made it back in his house, it was already 10:00 pm. He went inside to see Lucy asleep on a couch. Her blonde hair was sprawled out all over the cushion, and her face was so peaceful.

Natsu wondered why she was by herself in that alley where she got attacked. He wanted to ask her questions, but, was that really a good idea? She probably wouldn't want to talk about something like that. It might make them grow more distant, even though they hardly knew each other. Well, to her.

But to Natsu, though, he felt like he'd known her his whole life. He felt close to her, as if she was his best friend. His best friend was Lisanna, as everyone in the guild assumed, but he'd noticed that he'd gotten more distant from her. She did get closer to Bixlow, though. Not that he cared. He did care about her, but if she had more friends that weren't him he wouldn't get all jealous and protective.

He imagined Lucy getting more friends and growing distant from him. Just the thought made him growl under his breath. He wanted to be Lucy's best friend. And he would be.

He noticed he'd been thinking about all this while staring at her. Snapping out of his trance, he grabbed the softest blanket he could find and gently laid it over Lucy's slim body.

Happy, who had been secretly watching from the other side of the room, cheekily grinned and said, "You liiiiiiiike her!"

"What? Of course! Lucy is my friend and guild mate, why wouldn't I?"

Happy sighed, "You just don't get it, Natsu."

Natsu shot him a confused look before heading over to his hammock that he slept on. "I don't know what Happy's talkin' about." He sighed under his breath, "What do I not get? Of course I like her. Argh Happy! Now I can't sleep!"

* * *

Lucy sighed after Natsu had walked away. He didn't know that she was secretly awake.

But why had he been staring at her? What had he been thinking? Her heart had been racing when he was staring at her, but when he gently draped the blanket over her, she thought she would melt into a puddle of goo. Why?

And when Happy had said that? She might as well have turned into a tomato.

Letting out a groan, she stood up to go get a glass of water. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that Natsu was also there, getting a drink.

"Oh hey, you're up." He said coolly.

"Yeah.. just gettin a glass of water..." She grabbed a cup and filled it taking a large sip.

"So I was just thinkin, maybe tomorrow at the guild we could have a... celebration?"

"Why?"

"Because we got a new member, silly."

"Oh! Yeah, we could."

"We don't usually have them, but we haven't had a new member in a while."

"Alright, we'll do that." She yawned.

"Well i guess we should go to bed, then. See ya tomorrow, Luce."

"See you then."

And they each parted ways going to their beds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahaha hi! I just wanted to thank everyone who follow/faved my fanfic! Anyway, whoever is reading this: You MUST read Virtual Flames by Missyplatina! It is just the best.**

 **Anyyywhoooo, enjoy this chappy!**

Lucy woke eagerly the next day, and ran enthusiastically to Natsu's hammock.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Let's go to the guild!" She sang joyfully.

"..." He said nothing, just let out a snore.

"Natsuuuu..."

"Lucy... that.. that's not.." He mumbled softly. ' _He must be dreaming,"_ _Lucy thought, "But what about..?'_

"That's not the way to the guild, Luce!" He said, a small smile on his face. ' _He is so adorable,'_ Lucy thought, before a fluttering sensation erupted in her chest. Startled, she put a hand to her heart. What was that?

Happy just watched from his spot on the couch. (uh oh)

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes popped open and they darted over to Lucy, who was looking at her chest in awe.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Immediately her head snapped up. "N-nothing!"

He looked at her in confusion. "If you say so. We should get to the guild."

"Okay." She stood up and said, "Wait. I'm gonna go change." She left.

Natsu looked over at his fluffy blue companion, who had previously made himself comfortable next to Lucy last night. Said exceed had his hands over his mouth with a cheeky expression on his face. "She liiiiiiiikes youuu..."

"Of course she does! She wouldn't want to live with me if she hated me. Stupid, Happy."

Happy sighed. "Natsu, you idiot. Whatever, you'll understand someday..."

Lucy walked into the room. She was wearing a V-neck red sweater and light blue jeans. Most of her hair was down, but a lock was tied up on the left.

"How do I look?" She asked, but immediately regretted it. She shouldn't have done that! The only reason she had was because she had always asked that question to Miss Spetto.

"You look nice," He admitted.

"R-really? I-I mean, thanks.." A small blush formed on her face, big enough for Natsu to notice, though.

"Of course, weirdo." He grinned crookedly at her, making her blush harder. She smiled at him before saying, "All right! Let's go!"

And they started to walk. "Oh yeah, Lucy. I forgot to tell you somethin'.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Well, I couldn't really sleep last night. So I went to the guild to ask them to start preparing for the celebration. They stay up pretty late, ya know. Anyway, it should be ready when we get there."

"Wow! Really?''

"Why would I lie?"

"Thankyou so much, Natsu..!"

Natsu felt his face get a little hot. He tugged at his scarf before saying, "It doesn't really matter, Luce."

Lucy looked at him with bright eyes. She noticed his face was slightly pink. Her heart did the weird fluttery thing again. "It matters to me, Natsu... really, it does." She smiled as brightly at him.

Natsu turned pinker and scratched the back of his head. "Argh, why do I feel weird around you?!"

Now Lucy blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a lot of things. Like, I kind of feel like I'm gonna throw up." Lucy smacked him. "Also, my che- Nevermind!"

Natsu had recalled something important... something Igneel had told him long ago.

FLASHBACK

"Natsu, come here."

"What is it, Igneel?"

"I must tell you something... something important."

"Go on."

"Natsu, do you know what love is?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well then I must tell you. I've told you what a mate is before, right?"

"Yup!"

"And in human terms, a wife?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. A mate is someone you love. Same as a wife."

"Okay... what does love feel like?"

"Hmm, how do I say it... all I can tell you, Natsu, is that your heart will hurt."

"Love sounds painful... lets go fishing, Igneel!"

"Wait. You must know that there is one girl in this world. You will meet this girl, and when you do, you will feel different about this girl. You will love her immediately."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

END OF FLASHBACK

 _'N-no way... NO.'_ Natsu thought, the word no ringing through his mind.

"Natsu, why do you have that weird look on you're face? You look scared..." Lucy asked, staring at him worriedly.

"Look? There's no look! Why would there be a look?!'' He frantically said.

"If you say so..."

Now they were in front of the lively-as-ever guild. Lucy smiled before walking in.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray greeted. He was shirtless, of course.

"Hi, Gray!'' She said, smiling brightly at him. He grinned back. She noticed he had pearly white teeth, not nearly as pointy as Natsu's though. _'He sure is attractive,'_ Lucy thought. ' _Not as much as Natsu, though-NO! BAD LUCY!'_

Suddenly a blue-haired girl walked up and stood so close to Gray that she thought he would fall over.

"Nice girlfriend, Gray." Lucy said.

"W-what?! NO! She is not my girlfriend!'' Gray's face dusted pink.

The girl stared at Lucy in disgust, "Love rival..."

Now Lucy blushed, "L-listen, Gray is all yours. What's you're name."

"Juvia."

"Nice to meet you, Juvia!"

Now Juvia smiled. Then turned to Gray. "Gray-sama! Juvia knows that she isn't your girlfriend but she desperately wants to be!"

"J-Juvia, stop!"

Juvia didn't listen; just tackled him into a hug that sent them both to the floor.

Lucy giggled before making her way to Natsu's table. He was sitting with a white-haired girl and a redhead.

"Hi!'' Lucy said.

"Oh, hi! You're Lucy, right? I'm Lisanna."

"Pleased to meet you, Lucy. My name is Erza."

"You too!"

"Hiya, Luce! Here, sit next to me!" Natsu gestured to the seat next to him. The fact that Natsu wanted her to sit next to him made her stomach twist.

She took her seat. "So, when is the party starting?"

"Big sister Mira is gonna announce it really soon." Lisanna said.

"Mira's you're sister?" Lucy asked in pure awe.

"Yup!"

Suddenly, a sweet but loud voice echoed through the guild. "Let the party begin!"

Music played. Barrels of wine and beer and sake were opened. People danced, and lets just say that people got wasted.

"I've never drunk before," Lucy said, staring at her mug.

"M-me neither. I always had the chance to drink, but never really wanted to."

"Maybe.. maybe I'll just drink later."

"Me too."

"It sure is loud in here," Lucy said, covering her ears.

"Definitely. Wanna sit outside with me?"

"Sure."

Then they walked outside, allowing cool air to envelope them. It was night by now.

"So, can I... can I ask you a question, Luce?" Natsu asked nervously as they sat on the steps.

"Sure!" Lucy said, smiling. Natsu had a feeling that this question would make her beautiful smile vanish.

"Why were you alone that night? What were you doing?" And immediately her face fell.

"Alright, here goes," She took a deep breath and put her hands on her cheeks. If Natsu wanted to know, he would know. "My father abused me. He always wanted me to date men I didn't know, sometimes they were ten years older, and then eventually marry them. But I didn't want to. I want my own life to be my own person." Her hands fisted as a lump formed in her throat.

"And every time I refused, he'd get mad. Usually he only hit me, but I ran away when he twisted my arm." She showed her bruise. "I'd had enough. Anyway, when I made it to Magnolia, I got assaulted. Then, my savior showed up, and I think that my savior is my favorite person in the whole entire world. Would you happen to know him? Tell him that he's my favorite." She smiled at him knowingly.

Natsu blushed and said, "I'll tell him."

"Thanks.." Her face fell again, "Whenever I think about my home, I don't miss my father. I-I miss Miss Spetto.. and.. and my mother.." Tears formed.

"I'm sure she misses you, too.."

"No, she's... she's dead.." The tears spilled like a waterfall. She wouldn't have cried in front of anyone else...

"It's alright, Lucy," Natsu said sympathetically, wrapping her arms around her. Now she was sitting in his lap, crying against his chest. He hugged her tighter.

"I.. I just miss her so much!"

"I'm sure she was an amazing person."

"She was.." She looked up at Natsu, her face stained with tears. He unwrapped his arms and cupped her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

' _Think of something that'll comfort her, you idiot!'_ Natsu's conscience shouted at him. So he did the one thing he could think of. The thing that Igneel would do. He hummed his favorite song.

* * *

Lucy didn't know what to think of this. Of course his voice was amazing, she could only imagine what he would sound like when he was singing.

"Thank you, Natsu. It felt nice to talk to you about it." Without realizing what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

His eyes bugged. "W-why did you...?" His face resembled his hair.

"Sorry, I-I wasn't thinking!"

"No, it's okay... but I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" She didn't notice she was still in his lap, and that they were still embracing each other.

"All right, first, my dad is a dragon. His name's Igneel." Lucy was shocked but just nodded her head. "Well, one day, he.. told me.. he told me what love is."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said that there is one girl in the world that I'll love immediately.."

"Yeah. Lisanna, right? I can tell that she's the kind of girl that likes-"

"Wait." Natsu said. "I don't love Lisanna. I mean, I love her, but you know. As a sister."

"Oh..."

"I think that the girl I love is..."

* * *

BACK AT THE GUILD

"Hey, Gray?" Mira called, "Have you seen Lucy or Natsu?"

"No..."

"Could you go find them? It's almost time for Lucy's birthday cake."

"Ugh, fine.." And with that, he walked out the door.

Soon after he started walking, a certain blunette came running after.

"Does Gray-sama mind if Juvia walks with him?"

"Nope."

"Juvia is- Juvia is so happy!"

"It's just a walk."

"Gray-sama, a walk could be going to a resort as long as Juvia is with you!" She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. He felt himself get lost in them.

And he tripped on a rock.

The world was going in slow-motion, and he landed in water. Juvia's water.

"Juvia is so sorry! She didn't mean to get Gray-sama wet! She just didn't want him to fall and-"

"No," Gray said, standing up. "Thanks. I'd rather be a little wet."

"No need to thank me, Gray-sama!"

"Alright the, lets go."

They walked and walked until they came upon something. It looked like Natsu's hair.

"Shh," Gray whispered, "Let's sneak up on him."

They tiptoed to Natsu. Now they were behind him.

"Oh my god," Gray whispered in awe. Lucy was sitting in his lap and they were hugging each other. Juvia just stared, wide-eyed.

"I think the girl that I love is-"

"What's up?" Gray asked.

"Gah!" Natsu and Lucy cried. They quickly jumped away from each other with red faces. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Sure, sure," Gray said, smirking. "Mira wants you guys at the guild. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

On the walk back to the guild, Gray and Juvia walked side-by-side in front, and Natsu and Lucy behind them.

"Man, Natsu. Didn't think you'd hook up with a girl that you met yesterday. That doesn't fit you're character." Gray said, teasingly.

"I told you five million times already, we are not 'hooked up!'" Natsu growled through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure," Gray smirked, "Is he telling the truth, Lucy?"

Lucy's head snapped up, "Y-yes! It's just that he was trying to comfort me! I was feeling down and-"

"Aww, you guys are having heart-to-hearts? How nice."

"Argh!" Natsu growled in frustration. "I'm not talkin' anymore!"

"Hehe…" Juvia smiled. "This is one love rival gone."

"Gah, Juvia…" Gray slightly blushed.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama! She will do whatever it takes to make Gray-sama love her! Even if it means getting rid of those love rivals…"

"Juvia, that's just creepy."

"JUVIA IS SORRY! She didn't mean to scare Gray-sama!"

"D-don't worry about it."

Juvia smiled and leaned on Gray, who didn't protest, but didn't do or say anything. This went on until they were in front of the guild.

After walking in, Lucy decided she wanted to introduce herself better to everyone. First, she walked over to where a petite blunette and a guy with unruly black hair and tons of piercings were sitting. The girl was reading a book out loud to him. The book waw red with a title, "Where Dragons Roam".

Lucy made her way over to them. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She stretched her arm out, offering her hand to shake.

The girl looked up from her book and grinned widely. She shook Lucy's hand enthusiastically, "I'm Levy. This is Gajeel."

"Hello, Gajeel." Lucy said, and offered her hand to him.

He grabbed it and shook it roughly. "Hey, Bunny Girl."

"Bunny Girl?"

"Ya look like a bunny. So."

"Ummmm, okay…" She looked at Levy and said, "Alright,I'm gonna go introduce myself to the rest. See ya!" She smiled widely.

"Bye!"

Lucy had been making her way over to a brunette who was drinking from a barell, but was stopped.

Natsu grabbed her shoulder, "M-Mira needs you."

"Okay," She said before walking to Mira.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mira said happily.

"Hi! You wanted to see me?"

We're going to be eating the cake soon. After that, I have some party games planned." She said it cheerfully, but Lucy saw some kind of glint in her eyes…

"Can I see it?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!" Mira brought her to the room that held the cake.

"Natsu told us what flavors to use and what to write on it." Mira said.

"Oh…" Lucy said. And then she saw the cake

It was a circle shaped cake. Vanilla flavored, with whipped cream frosting. It had light pink swirls on it, and on the top, it said, 'Welcome to Fairy Tail, and happy birthday Luce!'

"How did he know it was my birthday?!" Lucy awed, staring at the words in pure fascination.

"He didn't. He just thought that we hadn't celebrated you're birthday this year, so why not?"

"B-but.. today IS my birthday!" Lucy had forgotten about her birthday until she'd seen this.

"You guys are destined to be together!" Mira cooed, with a faraway look in her blue eyes.

The blonde blushed and said, "N-no! It was probably just a lucky guess!"

Mira winked and said, "If you say so… anyway, let's go eat cake!"

They walked out, Mira carrying the cake in both arms. She set it down on the table.

Lucy's eyes scanned the room, searching for a certain pinkette. She spotted him on one of the tables, sitting by… a man with a light-brown pompadour and another with purple short hair and some stubble.

They were talking to Natsu. He had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, his cheeks slightly pink.

Lucy started walking towards them.

"Make sure not to-" The pompadour guy was cut off.

"Hi, guys!" Lucy said cheerfully. Natsu jumped and looked up at her, his blush intensing, "H-hey, Luce!"

"Hi! Umm, I was just gonna ask you how you knew it was my birthday?"

"Oh. Oh! U-umm…" he averted his gaze, "I- lucky guess?" He smiled sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." She sat next to him, "How did you know vanilla was my favorite?"

"Hm, I dunno. I guess it was you're smell," he grinned.

"I-I smell like vanilla?"

"Yep!"

"Well, even though I don't know how you did it, thank you." She smiled her brightest smile.

Natsu felt his face heat up. Partly because it was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, partly because the smile was because of him. "N-no problem…"o

Lucy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off, "Awww, lovey dovey teenagers." The purple-haired guy teased.

"We are not in love!" Lucy cried, making Natsu feel a tinge of pain in his chest. Better not to tell her how he felt.

"Whatever. I'm Macao. This is Wakaba," he looked her up and down, "You are gorgeous."

Lucy blushed, "Oh, um, thanks…"

Natsu, watching, felt a pang of jealousy erupt inside of him. He turned to Wakaba and Macao. In a snarky tone, he said, "Well. Luce and I are going over there now." He grabbed the blonde's hand and stomped over to the brunette that Lucy had been walking to earlier.

"Heyyy," the brunette slurred, obviously drunk, "You must be Lucy.. my name is Cana…" she took a giant gulp from her barrel.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said. Suddenly, a tall brunette walked over to them and sat next to Cana.

"Name's Gildarts," he said, before turning all attention to Cana, "And this is my little Cana-Wana! My precious little girl! My little baby-"

"Dad, shut up! You're embarrasing me!" Cana punched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Cana!" He grinned happily at her.

Lucy decided to walk over to an orange-haired man with sunglasses. Natsu was too busy talking to Gildarts to see her leave, though. Lucy felt a strange presence coming from the orange haired guy.

"H-hi," she says to Loke.

Loke gives her a once-over, "Hello. You're Lucy. And beautiful, I might say." He pulls a random rose out of nowhere, "Maybe you could accompany me on a date some time, princess. I'm Loke, by the way." He gives her the rose, taking her other hand, kneeling down, and placing a firm kiss on the back.

Lucy felt an enormous amount of blood rush to her face. She squeaked before mumbling, "M-maybe," although she didn't want to.

Natsu, from the other side of the room, looked up at her after hearing her squeak. Loke was kissing her hand. The jealous feeling was back.

Before he knew it, he was making his way over to the duo. His body had a mind of it's own, and Natsu had no way to control it. Before he knew it, he was grabbing Loke's shirt, and everything went black.

Lucy watched as Natsu's face became dark. He had shadows around his eyes, and he didn't look like himself. Not one bit.

Natsu walked over to Loke, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred. He grabbed Loke by the front of his shirt, lifting him up effortlessly. He carried him outside.

Lucy knew that she should follow. She scurried after them, the rest of thr guild watching in awe. She followed Natsu until they were deep in the forest. It was dark.

Natsu shoved Loke down, and Lucy watched as his fist violently slammed against Loke's jaw. Loke fell to the ground.

Natsu kicked Loke over and over until the man coughed out blood, the substance pooling around. Natsu grabbed him by the shirt again, slamming him against the tree.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Lucy watched as Loke dropped to the ground, unconscious. Natsu's eyes filled with fear as he took in the dreadful sight in front of him.

Natsu looked at his bloody hands, trembling. "Did.. did I.."

"N-Natsu," Lucy took several steps back, in fear, "What did you…"

"Luce… I-I didn't mean to…" The pinkette reached his hand out to her, taking a few steps forward.

Lucy, still shaken up, flinched away from him. "D-don't hurt me!" Tears streamed down her face.,

Natsu's eyes widen. She was afraid of him. "I'm so sorry, Luce…" With that, he ran away.

Lucy stood in shock. What just happened? Had Natsu been possessed?

She turned her attention to her unconscious teammate. Putting his arms around her shoulders, she hauled him back to the guild.

Lucy burst into the guild, hauling Loke. "Ngh-HELP! HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Everyone crowded around them, frantically asking questions.

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Wendy?"

Suddenly, the loud voice of Master Makarov boomed through the guild, making everyone dead quiet. "Where is Wendy Marvel? She must heal this brat."

No response. For about a few moments, until finally, a small, shy voice broke the silence. "H-here," Wendy mumbled shyly, and Lucy thought she must be around ten, but she couldn't see her because of the crowd, "Who do I have to heal…?"

"You must heal Loke. He's over there, with Lucy." Makarov pointed to the entrance where Lucy stood.

Wendy made her way over to Lucy, stopping in front of her. "Hi, umm, Lucy. Y-you can put Loke in the infirmary."

Wendy walked to the infirmary, Lucy following. Lucy set her injured guild mate on one of the beds.

Wendy kneeled on the side of the bed, removing Loke's shirt so she could get a better view of the wounds.

"Good thing you got him here in time," Wendy said, staring at a large bruise, "He's near death."

Placing her hands on his stomach, she chanted a few words before many of the cuts were healed.

"That's all I can fo for now." Wendy stood, "Now we should just let him rest."

Lucy nodded, "Okay. Um, I should probably look for Natsu."

"Maybe you should bring Gray or Gajeel along." Wendy said.

"No," Lucy said, "Natsu won't hurt me."

Before Wendy could reply, Lucy turned on her heel and set off for Natsu.

She went back to the forest where the previous fight had taken place.

"Natsu!" She called. She nearly let out a shriek as she nearly stepped in a pool of blood. Hopping over it, she saw a trail of blood. "Guess I'll have to follow it," she mumbled.

Following the trail led her deeper into the forest. She called out his name an uncountable amount of times, but the trail just kept going.

Then, the trail led to a cave. She gulped audibly before heading in.

She ventured deep into the cave, bats flying around her.

The blood came to a stop. She looked up to see him lying on the ground, writhing in pain, as two spots on the skin of his back were splitting apart to reveal black wings, starting to poke out.

Lucy stumbled back, what was going on?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me and LunaDragneel520 are both working on this fic from now on! c:**

 **Luna: Hi I hope you like what we both are writing! :3**

 **Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

Lucy stood in shock as she watched Natsu let out a roar of pain, the skin on his back splitting even wider.

"Natsu!" She yelled, kneeling at his side. She took in a sharp breath as horns started to erupt. She yelled his name again, only resulting in painful grunts from him. Once the opening in the skin on his back was large enough, a pair of wings rapidly protruded out. They were big and black, with several rips and holes on them.

Lucy let out a shriek as she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same to her, squeezing so hard she thought her bones would crack, but she ignored it and tightened her grasp on him, ignoring his yells and roars. She sobbed into him, wondering why all of this was happening.

And then, the cries of pain came to a stop. Natsu sat up, not releasing his hold on her, but softening it.

She looked up at him, only to see his glowing red eyes peering down at her sorrowfully and regretfully. She looked at his horns. They were black as well. They twisted backwards and then up slightly. He was wearing his usual white puffy pants, but his shirt and scarf was missing. All over his body were black marks and designs, and in the middle of his chest, there were black letters that read **E.N.D**.

"I'm sorry, Lucy.." He said, his voice laced with regret, as he shoved his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"It's- Natsu, I f-forgive you."

He pulled back, and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, "But you shouldn't. No one should. I almost killed a member of the guild. I don't even know how, or why."

"I know," Lucy said, "But still. I forgive you." He words were sincere.

"Lucy... what happened to me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I.. I don't know, Natsu. Maybe we should go back to the guild, they might know-"

"No." Natsu interrupted, "I can't go to the guild."

"But they'll understand!"

"I'm staying here," Natsu ground out, "You should go now."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"But they'll never accept me."

Lucy stood, pulling him up with her. She stared into his hypnotizing crimson eyes, before demanding, "Come with me."

Natsu didn't reply, only hesitantly followed her.

They walked into the guild.

"Natsu!?'' Gray asked, shocked. Everyone else did exactly the same.

Lucy cleared her throat before saying, "We don't know what happened. This was incredibly random."

Levy looked at the words on his chest, "E.N.D. E.N.D is one of Zeref's demons."

Startled gasps echoed throughout the room.

"It's in this book. Says here that Zeref created E.N.D, a fire demon, and E.N.D is the most powerful of all the demons. Zeref asked Igneel to kill him, but Igneel couldn't do it."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, "You don't think..."

Levy looked up from her book. "That's exactly what I think. Natsu has always been E.N.D. The only thing I don't know is.. is what triggered it."

"Maybe it just happened randomly?" Lucy asked.

"Could be, but.. I doubt that's the case."

"Hm, okay... but what do we do now?"

"Just keep him somewhere, make sure no one sees him."

Lucy looked at him, and he saw a few tears that dribbled down her cheeks, "I feel like this is... because of me somehow.."

Natsu put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"It happened after I came." Tears rushed down like a waterfall.

Natsu embraced her tightly, "Shh. It's okay, it's not your fault, Luce."

"Levy, do you know how we can make him go back to normal?"

"I don't know.. but it does say that there's one thing that E.N.D can be harmed by."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"Doesn't say." Levy breathed out.

"Okay," Lucy said, "Lets go home, Natsu. Maybe you'll return to normal in time?"

Natsu simply shrugged before following her out the door.

* * *

Now they were at Natsu's house. Lucy sat cross-legged on the couch. "You're gonna have to stay here until we figure out what to do." Lucy said, looking up at him.

Sitting down next to her, he said, "But, Lucy-"

"No whining." She said. "Ahh... hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier today.. when you told me that you loved someone, well, who is it?"

"Don't worry about it..."

"Did something happen?"

Natsu looked at the floor. "No, it's just that I'm pretty sure that the person I love.. doesn't love me."

"...Oh." Lucy said, sympathy laced in her voice. "Natsu?

"Hmm...?" He looked up at her.

"C-can I touch your horn?"

Natsu stared at her for a few moments before nodding. The blonde reached her hand up and brushed it across his horn. It had a scaly texture.

He slightly tilted his head to the side, enjoying it. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes closed. Her face reddened at his reaction. She stroked his horn once more, before slowly pulling her hand away.

He quietly growled, not liking that she stopped. "Don't stooop, Luce..."

"Okay..." She reached back up to pet his horn. He smiled again, enjoying it. She then used her other hand to pet his other horn, making him purr in approval.

Eventually she started to feel tired. Soon enough, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see a sleeping Lucy on him.

He smiled down at her. Noticing a stray hair on her face he reached down towards her face he gently moved it behind her hair so that it didn't cover her face. He then found himself staring at her, he blushed looking away. But his eyes found there way back to her face again.

He yawned, closing his eyes he leaned back against the couch, Lucy still asleep on his shoulder. Then, after a short time his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

He woke up to a irritation in his back.

"Ehh..." He tried to get up but noticed a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Lucy still sleeping, he remembered that she fell asleep on him last night. His back still irritated him so he leaned forward a bit and reached behind his back, but instead of his usually flat back there was a pair of folded wings.

"Oh yeah... I have wings now. Must be why I'm so itchy." He tried to scratch around them, but failed because when they were folded they covered most of his back.

He then felt Lucy moving. He looked down at her, she snuggled against his shoulder. He continued to silently watched her, a small smile appeared on her face and soon after that her eyes started to flutter open.

After seeing her smile at him he couldn't help but smile back. They didn't talk.. just stayed there with small but meaningful smiles on each of their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

After awhile he broke the silence.

"Morning Lucy..." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Good Morning..." She simply replied, slightly blushing.

He stretched his arms up above his head, but not realizing it, his wings stuck strait out.

She sat there in awe, staring at his wings.

"Umm... Lucy?"

"Oh! I'm sorry its just... that your wings... there so big."

"Hmm..?" He turned to look at the pair of giant wings. "Ya... they are."

"What does it feel like..?"

"Huh?"

"I mean having wings and horns? What does it feel like?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Well the wings sure are itchy... every since I woke up they've been that way. And the horns... well, I kinda like them." He said proudly.

She smiled to herself before reaching up to pet his horn, just like last night.

Like it was a instinct, he tilted his head downward, closed his eyes, and began to make a purring noise.

"Teehee." She giggled at how he was acting.

"Luucy~, stop it..." He wined, not wanting to be picked on.

"Aww, but you're so funny."

"You're cruel." He stated with a playful tone in his voice.

She giggled again, but continued to stroke his horn. She looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. She had a smile on her face as well, but her smile was because of his. She closed her eyes, relaxed, she just continued to stroke his horn not saying anything, just enjoying the moment.

He opened one eye, he noticed her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. An idea sparked onto his head. He sat up strait and opened his other eye so that both his eyes were open.

She could tell he sat up because he was now taller, she opened her eyes only to him smirking with almost a... evil glint in his eyes.

"Umm...Natsu- Eeep!"

He had grabbed her and put her in his lap, then wrapped his arms around her.

"..."

"...?!"

It became dark... He had wrapped the pair of giant dark wings around them both.

She looked at his wings, they were so big... big enough to wrap around both of them easily. At first she felt awkward, but then the awkwardness faded into comfort and warmth. She soon fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to darkness. So she was still in his wings. She couldn't move, though, because he was holding her tightly. "N-natsu," She said, hoping that he'd wake up. But... to no avail. "Natsu!" She exclaimed, a little louder than before. She tried scooting forward, but each time she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he'd just tighten his embrace.

Soon an idea popped into her head. "LALALALALALLALALALALALAAAA~!" She sang loudly.

Natsu, who secretly had been awake, jumped at the loud, unpleasant

* * *

noise. "Gah- Luuuuuuce!" He wphined.

"Let me go... or I will sing again."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He unwrapped his arms and wings. She stood up, secretly missing his warmth.

"You don't like my singing?" She teased.

"W-well, Not when you sing like that, Lucy..."

"Whatever. Anyway, what should we do today?"

"Let's go fishing!"

"We have to stay inside, baka."

"Awww, that's not nice to say, Luce..!

"How about I make cookies?"

Natsu thought he was dreaming, "Am I dreaming?"

Lucy giggled, "No, Natsu. Now come help me make cookies.

They walked into the kitchen. "Get me eggs, milk, butter, flour, sugar, vanilla, and chocolate chips."

Natsu walked over and got the ingredients, bringing them to her.

Lucy hummed a familiar tune while he stood and watched as she mixed the ingredients. "Hurry, Lucy! I'm hungryy!" He whined.

Lucy ignored him.

"Lucy."

"..."

"Lucy?"

"..."

"Lucy!"

"What?!" She snapped.

"...Are you almost done?"

"Yes, Natsu. I just have to put them in the oven." She grabbed the plate of doughy balls. Then, she put them in the oven.

"They'll be done in fifteen."

Natsu smiled happily at her. Lucy felt a throb in her chest but chose to ignore it.

* * *

 **DING! DING! DING!**

The cookies were finally done.

"Oi, Natsu, where are your oven mits?"

He walked over to her, and reached into the oven, grabbing the the tray of cookies and taking them out with his bare hands.

"Oh, nevermind.. I guess you don't need them.."

"You forgot that fire doesn't harm me, Luce." he chuckled.

She pouted. "Don't laugh at me."

He laughed some more, much to her anger. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy, you're just so cute!"

"C-c-cute!?" She stuttered, her face becoming very, very hot.

Realizing what he had just said, he snapped his mouth shut, his own face reddening as well. He pulled his scarf up over his nose, hiding his face.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"N-no big deal, I don't mind..."

He looked away. This feeling in his chest... what was happening to him? He set the cookies down and then smiled slightly at her. Her face, it was so... pink, and cute. he just wanted to hug her, or something. What is this?

He grabbed a cookie and popped it into his mouth. It was so yummy! He usually didn't care for sweets, but this? This was one of the best things he'd ever tasted in his life.

Lucy stared dreamily at Natsu's adorable face. Even though he had wings, claws and horns, he was definitely the same old Natsu. And she couldn't' help but think that he was absolutely the single most greatest looking creature on earth- wait, what?!

Realizing what she was thinking about, she blushed fiercely and looked away from him.

After swallowing, Natsu sighed, "Lucy, that was so good! Where'd you learn the cook like _that_?"

Lucy's smile faded, and immediately she stared at the floor, her eyes watering, "M-my mother..."

Natsu mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to be such a heartless jerk when he was around Lucy? "I-I'm sorry, Lucy! I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm the worst..."

Lucy looked up at him as a single tear flew down her right cheek. He had a regretful look in his dark eyes. "It's okay, Natsu." She said, but Natsu knew she wasn't. He could tell by the salty waterfalls coming from her chocolate brown orbs.

He wrapped his arms around her gently as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Why was she so sensitive around him? Lucy wished that she could be the indepenent girl that she was when she was with everyone else, but, with him, she felt as though she couldn't control the tears.

She embraced her big ball of comfort a.k.a Natsu. Really, all she felt when she was around him was comfort... And maybe a bit of attraction-BAD LUCY!

She blushed again at her thoughts-again. Why did she keep thinking about such embarrassing things? As much as she wanted to deny it, deep down, she knew she felt something for him. Thinking about this made her heart race. She hoped he didn't notice!

Natsu blushed as he felt Lucy's heartbeat against his own chest quicken. His did too, along with hers. Oh no, not this _love_ crap again! He wasn't ready for this!

He pulled back, and offered Lucy a heart-wrenching grin. He then grabbed another cookie. "Say ah, Luce." He rasped out.

Lucy blushed at his new _tone_. She felt herself blushing profusely as she reluctantly opened her mouth.

Natsu toothily smirked as he placed the cookie into her mouth. She closed it and chewed, before a happy smile came across her face.

"Wow, I didn't know I could cook so well," Lucy remarked as she walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Natsu followed and sat beside her, their thighs touching, making her blush for _some weird reason._

 _"_ Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"...Can we watch How to Train Your Dragon again?"

"We _just_ watched that! Can't you give it a rest?"

"What else can we watch that's actually good?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy said as she scanned the list of movies that they could watch, "How about this?" She smirked teasingly, holding up his biggest fear.

Natsu choked on his own saliva, "Not that! Please!"

Lucy giggled. The movie she was suggesting was Barbie and the Diamond Castle.

"Say, why do you even have this, Natsu?"

Natsu blushed, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "I-I had to babysit this little girl for a job request."

Lucy nodded at him before looking some more.

d"Oh, how bout that, Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at a movie called Silent Hill.

"Uh, I don't know about that..."

"Oh come on Luce. Are you too scared?"

Lucy scowled, blushing yet again, "O-o-of course n-not!"

"Then let's watch it."

"F-fine!"

And so the movie began, and Lucy was shaking head to toe from the very beginning.

"Ah!" She gasped as a terrifying scene came on. She clung to Natsu's arm for dear life. Natsu only chuckled. "It's okay, Lucy."

And they kept on watching, Lucy being silent until pyramid-head ripped off the girl's skin.

Lucy shriek in horror, wrapping her arms completely around his torso and burying her face into his shoulder.

Dang it! Why did he have to make her watch this!He felt so bad! He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hoping to comfort her. "Should I turn it off?"

"N-no..." Lucy said.

Soon after, the movie ended, leaving Lucy in tears. They watched several more movies until it became late and they both dozed off. _

XOXOXOXOXO

Natsu awoke to darkness. What was this? He stood up and walked around, only to find nothing but an endless room.

"Hello!?" He called, his voice echoing, "Is anyone here?"

Silence.

He continued to search, but was interrupted by a man suddenly appearing in front of him. The man had black eyes, and black hair with a tuft sticking up on top.

"Hello, Natsu. Or should I say Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I am Zeref, your creator."

"W-wha..."

"You must know that-"

"NATSU!" He heard a voice. It was undoubtedly Lucy's. "NATSU!" _

XOXOXOXOXO

Natsu opened his eyes to a bright light. He was on the couch, and Lucy was next to him, shaking his shoulders.

"I thought you'd never wake up..." She said. Natsu noticed that her voice was raspy.

"Oh..." He said, still thinking about what Zeref was going to tell him. But he brushed it off. "So what are we doing today?"

"Not much," Lucy said, pointing to her red nose, "I have a cold."

XOXOXOXOXO

 **And there! Sorry that there aren't line breaks. I have an ipad and they won't let me put them for some weird reason.**

 **We hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also! We (or at least me, Autumnfaery), are taking one-shot requests! Just leave a review telling us the topic and the ship! It can be any ship, even something horrible like bickslow x Erza or something.**

 **Cys**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so I thought I was abandoning this story but...idk.**

 **Lol**

 **I don't know really**

 **please don't read this crap**

Natsu slumped over on the couch. Great. He obviously took care of her, but now he's the one who is sick.

He laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Then he felt his lungs start to tickle and he began to have a coughing fit.

Suddenly, Lucy burst into the room from the kitchen and kneeled next to him, "N-Natsu, are you ok?"

Wheezing, Natsu choked out, "I'm fine Luce," he looked at her and gave his biggest grin, "don't worry bout me!"

Lucy felt her face heat up and looked at the floor, "B-but Natsu..I was supposed to take care of you and all I did was get you sick.."

Natsu chuckled slightly, sitting up, "It's really okay Lucy! I'm just glad i could help you!" His smile seemed to widen.

And Lucy's heart...seemed to stop.

She blushed profusely and looked away, "Sh-shut up."

"But Luce..." He said, grabbing her small delicate hand in his large one, "I'm not lying.." He used his other hand to grab her chin and tilt her reddened face toward his, "I..." He felt his face begin to heat up, "Really lo-AHHHHHGGG!"

He screamed drastically, loudly, demonically.

He arched his back, his wings flying outwards. He bared his pointy teeth and stood up swiftly, knocking Lucy to the floor.

He peered down at her with an evil glint in his eyes.. Or was it.. Hunger?

Lucy let out a small Yelp and got to her feet, taking a few steps back.

Natsu, however, took steps towards her, inching his way to her, not tearing his dark gaze from her chocolate brown one.

She stepped back and he followed until her back was pressed against the wall, and she looked at him with fear.

His face remained emotionless, expressionless. Nothing. It was as if he had no thoughts at all.

And lucy, as much as she wanted to, couldn't look away. Couldn't run away. Couldn't leave him.

His face was emotionless but his eyes revealed something more.

What was it?

His eyes... They held sadness...loneliness...sorrow.

He trapped her between himself and the wall, his arms caging her from both sides.

As scared as she was, she still couldn't tear her eyes away from his onyx orbs.

Suddenly, he started inching his face closer to hers, his eyes remaining open. She stared into them as they started to slowly glow red. Then the sorrow was gone.

All his eyes held were hunger and lust.

And there was nothing she could do.

She watched as he inched closer and closer...and she almost didn't even notice when he roughly placed his burning lips on hers.

She froze as he began moving his lips against hers, moving himself closer to her, pressing her even more against the wall. She kept her eyes wide open, trying to push him away.

It wasn't that she didn't love natsu... But this wasn't Natsu. This was someone..or something else...

She gasped inside his mouth as he began guiding them over to the couch and he forcefully pushed her onto it, kneeling over her and pinning her down.

She looked up at him with nothing but fear in her eyes. Hot tears streamed down her face as she mumbled, "please...Natsu...stop.."

But he quickly shut her up by smashing his mouth against hers once more.

She was truly afraid. What was to happen...

Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked Erza, Gray, and Wendy.

Gray stared wide eyed. Wendy blushed and looked away. And Erza, she yelled, "Natsu! explain what's going on here.."

Lucy, still staring into natsu's eyes, saw them revert back to their original black color and he stared at her in confusion...before he realized that their lips were pressed against each other's...and not to mention the position they were in.. His face twisted in confusion and turned an unhealthy shade of Crimson as he hurriedly jumped off of her.

"L-Lucy?"

She sat up and cried hard, tears falling. She ran into the bathroom.

"..." He turned around and looked at his teammates. Gray angrily glared at him, "What the hell were you doing, flame brain?!"

Natsu looked at the floor and mumbled, "I honestly don't know, Gray..." He looked up at the angry ice Mage with eyes of regret and confusion, tears pooling at the bottom, wanting to spill out. "G-Gray...what have I d-done.." He kneeled on the ground and let the tears fall freely. He didn't care that he looked like a sissy in front of gray.

He just wanted to know what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes later, everyone was sitting around asking Natsu millions of questions while he stared at the wall blankly. All he could think about was Lucy, who was currently still in the bathroom. His advanced hearing could pick up the sounds of her small sobs.

Hearing them.. made his heart feel like it was being shattered into a thousand pieces. The whole world now, it was all simply black and white.

The only thing that could make his life colorful again was his Luce.

But she hated him now. She thought he was a monster. And it was all his fault... Natsu bit his lip harshly as a few salty tears trickled out of his eyes; the eyes of a monster.

He bit down on his lip even harder.

He shouldn't be crying right now. He was acting as if he was the victim.

He winced as his fanged tooth broke the skin on his chapped lip. Blood trickled down his face. He looked over to his group of friends.

"W-was it an accident?" Wendy stammered to Erza, who simply shook her head. "I don't know..." She looked over at Natsu, then returned her gaze to the small dragonslayer. "We can only assume it was, otherwise he wouldn't be acting like he is now.."

They were interrupted by Gray's scoff, "Duh, it was an accident! Natsu may be my biggest enemy," He glared in Natsu's direction, "But i KNOW that he wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

Natsu sniffled and smiled slightly at Gray.

"T-thanks G-Gray.."

"Shut up Flame Brain!" Gray looked away, obviously embarrassed that he wasn't being extremely rude as usual.

Natsu chuckled softly but then let the depression take him again.

He was wallowing in self-punishment when they heard a door creak open. Natsu gasped inaudibly and looked towards the doorway.

Luce was standing there, her hair a mess, her eyes red and puffy. There were tear stains running down her cheeks.

"L-Lucy, I-" Natsu started, but then looked down in shame. He couldn't talk to her. She hated him.

Lucy said nothing.

Gray walked toward Natsu, whispering to him, "Apologize flame brain!"

Natsu gulped and started walking to Lucy slowly. He saw her flinch and take a few steps back, but he didn't blame her. He probably would've done that too.

"Lucy, I-I'm really sorry.. I don't know what happened to me! I-I... It was like i lost control of myself and-" He wanted to try and explain but Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

He was so confused.. Why would she want to hug a monster? Why would she care?

"Lucy.." He whispered, hugging her back, nuzzling her blonde hair.

They stood there, embracing each other for what seemed like hours. But Natsu pulled away.

Lucy looked up at him, her eyes still teary. "N-Natsu! I was s-so scared and-"

Natsu put both of his hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes. "I promise it won't happen again, Luce." He leaned in, inching his way to her mouth, but only rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to giggle softly.

Natsu looked behind him, only to see that his teammates have left.

He looked back to Lucy. She rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely.

"Tired?" Natsu asked, smiling softly.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the couch and laying her down. He covered her with the blanket, and proceeded to leave, but he stopped when he felt a tug on his hand.

He looked behind him to see that Lucy had grabbed his hand. "Lucy?"

Her cheeks were slightly pink as she said, "C-could you.. could you sleep with me? Just for tonight?"

Natsu gulped, his face turning crimson as he bit his lip. "U-uh, if y-you really want me t-t-to!"

"Please, could you?"

Natsu nodded, crawling onto the couch. He laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He then wrapped his large black wings around the two of them, as they drifted off to sleep.

Lucy felt content and warm.

And Natsu felt like the happiest dragonslayer to ever exist. She didn't hate him. He loved her. He loved the girl that he knew was his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

Shrek ate out natsu and they fell in love in his swamp. Then fiona jealous they had threesome. 'Twas v yummy. Afterwards, every1 got pergenat.

"Wait... Natsu, what's wrong?" Shrek asked, his voice full of concern.

"S-Shrek, I think the baby is coming.."

A moment later he gave birth. It wasn't an actual baby though, it was full grown Lucy.

Shrek gasped gayly. "Our baby.. they're beautiful."

"It's a girl though..." Nagsu whisper .

"Stop assuming the baby's gender. Moron." Shrek snapped, kicking them both out of his swamp, their bottoms bright red. Then he made out with fiona and donkey.

Nagsu went home to fairy tail, he sawed lucy but she was old. ew she's old he said.

ill be with young lucy i gave birth to.. then, he ran naruto-style to young lucy. And made out with her, but she mad slapped him.

"Dont touch me, you old freak!"

Natsu then looked into a mirror.. he noticed he was old. He tried talking to lucy, but he had a russian accent.

"VKUSNO!" he screamed, and then made out with gray, the kiss was so great gray got pregante.

Then, he gave birth to juvia, alas gruvia was born. Natsu sprouted wings and flew off into the distance naked, flipping off everyone.


End file.
